Problem: Solve the equation. $ r - 14 = 23$ $r=$
Answer: Add $14$ to both sides: r − 14 + 14 r = = 23 + 14 23 + 14 \begin{eqnarray} \\ r - 14 &=& 23 \\ \\ {+14} && {+14}\\\\ r &=& 23 {+ 14} \end{eqnarray} Simplifying, we get: $ r = 37$